A general-purpose device, such as a smartphone or a smart speaker, has a general-purpose operating system (OS) that enables various third-party applications to utilize various hardware components (e.g., a display, a camera, a touchscreen, data storage, speaker, microphone, global positioning system (GPS) module, various sensors, various output components, etc.) of the device. The device can communicate with other computing devices via the wireless protocols, such as Bluetooth or Wi-Fi. However, these wireless protocols have limited bandwidth, and are unable to replace high bandwidth wired communication protocols, such as universal serial bus (USB).